


Children of Science

by ElegantButler



Series: Children of Science [1]
Category: Max Headroom (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: When Ovu-Vat, the creators of artificial wombs, approaches him with a request for assistance with a new project, Bryce Lynch agrees to help.





	1. Scientific Conception

MAX HEADROOM  
Children of Science

 

CHAPTER 1: Scientific Conception

 

“What did you want to see me about?” Bryce asked as he walked into the old lab at Ovu-Vat. 

 

“As you may have heard, we’ve recently managed to make enough funds to proceed with a new project. That of allowing men to carry gro-bags inside of themselves.”

 

“Why?” Bryce asked, a bit mystified by the idea.

 

“We wish to give homosexual couples the same experience of pregnancy which heterosexual couples share. The only problem is that we need a volunteer. Someone who can be trusted to responsibly write down the effects on the body in a logical and scientific manner. You’re known for being very thorough in your research and I think we can trust you in this matter.”

 

Bryce was rather flattered by this remark, but one thing did turn him off.

 

“I don’t want some stranger’s child,” he said. “If it’s possible, I want it to be Edison’s. I know he’s trustworthy and that’s important.”

 

“Very well,” the doctor told him. “We’ll do what we can to procure the necessary DNA. But if we can’t get Mr. Carter’s do you have a second choice?”

 

“If it has to be male then I guess Murray will have to do,” Bryce shrugged. “Though he’d pitch a hundred fits. So I’d rather not have to pick him as a co-father.”

 

It was a few days later, on Friday afternoon, that he was called back to Ovu Vat for his surgery. It was after work and as he was back at Network 23 on Sunday morning none of the others on Edison’s team even were aware that he’d been away from the Network.

 

There was not a lot of news that Edison found interesting for the next couple of weeks, which was fine by Bryce. He had his own problems, the worst of which was morning sickness. The gro-bag, it had been explained, had been set up so that it had three sides rather than four. This would allow his own abdominal wall to form the fourth side so that a placenta could attach itself to his body, allowing the baby to feed until it was ready to be born.

 

“I hope this won’t last for the entire time,” Bryce remarked as he wrote in the baby journal he was keeping about the . “If it does, I will have to talk to them about reconsidering the feeding method. That has to be the cause of…” he put the journal down and raced to the bathroom, reaching the toilet just in time for another round of vomiting. 

 

While he’d been writing in the journal, Theora had been talking to Edison about some news she had recently heard from her friend.

 

“She says that Ovu-Vat has started a new project,” she had said. “They’re experimenting with male pregnancy.”

 

“Playing God again,” Edison remarked. “I’ll have Bryce look into it.”

 

He headed up to Bryce’s studio, walking in just in time to hear Bryce throwing up in the bathroom. 

 

“You okay?” he asked as Bryce emerged. He could see Bryce looked rather pale.

 

“Fine,” Bryce told him. 

 

“I heard about Ovu-Vat’s new experiment,” Edison said. He noticed that Bryce turned very white when he mentioned it and paused. Was it possible? “Bryce? Are you…?”

 

“Am I what?” Bryce asked, almost challengingly.

 

Edison shook his head. “Never mind. Do you think there’s any validity in Ovu-Vat’s male pregnancy experiment?”

 

“There could be if it’s handled correctly,” Bryce told Edison.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edison and the others find out about Bryce's pregnancy

CHAPTER 2: The Truth Comes Out

 

When Edison had first wanted to ask Bryce if the young genius was pregnant, he had decided not to. He had been sure that Bryce was smart enough not to involve himself physically in such a dangerous experiment. Now, about a month later, he was no longer sure. Bryce hadn’t been himself lately and it worried him. 

 

“I thought Bryce was going to bite my head off,” he told Theora and Murray during their lunch break. 

 

“He has been a bit moody as of late,” Murray agreed. “Any idea why?”

 

“I think he’s pregnant,” Edison told them.

 

“You think he volunteered for Ovu-Vat’s experiment?” Theora asked. “Have you asked him?”

 

“No,” Edison admitted. “He’s touchy at the most innocuous topics these days.”

 

“I’ll speak to him,” Murray decided, standing up and leaving his salad where it sat.

 

 

When Murray got to Bryce’s studio, he found Bryce sitting on the edge of his bed, crying into his hands. Not used to seeing such raw emotion from the normally ultra-scientific teenager, Murray was frozen in place for a moment. Then he sat down next to the boy and put his arm around his shoulders in what he hoped Bryce would see as a friendly or even fatherly gesture.

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

“I must be stupid,” Bryce sniffled wiping his eyes on his sleeve. “None of my experiments are turning out right today. I know there are no failures… just more data… and all that. But it’s frustrating!”

 

“Maybe you’re having problems with the little experiments because you’re mind is so focused on the big one?” Murray suggested.

 

Bryce stared at him with wide eyes. Did Murray know about his condition?

 

“Yes, we know. Or at least we suspect,” he said. “Are you?”

 

“If you mean pregnant, then the answer is yes.”

 

“Jesus wept,” Murray muttered as he shook his head.

 

“It’s my body,” Bryce argued. “I know what I’m doing.”

 

“Do you really?” Murray asked. “How can you possibly know what you’re doing if this is something nobody has ever done before?”

 

“I’m having a baby,” Bryce said. “Lots of people have had babies. It’s not that hard.”

 

“Correction,” Murray said. “Lots of women have had babies. No man has ever done it before. Except in movies and that’s almost always done as a comedy. You have no idea what this will do to your body. Or if you’re even capable of sustaining it to term. It takes nine months to carry a child to term. Did they tell you that? Or did you think it was all going to happen overnight?”

 

“I can handle it,” Bryce insisted.

 

“Oh?” Edison asked. “What about changing dirty diapers? Or feeding the baby? Or doing either of those things at two in the morning? Babies don’t have a particular schedule, you know! They’re hungry when they’re hungry, and they go when they feel like it. Then there’s teaching them to walk when they’re older, and potty training. Are you ready for those things, Bryce?”

 

“I guess I’ll have to be,” Bryce replied, though he was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed. “What about you?”

 

“Me?” Edison asked. “What do I have to… oh God, Bryce… tell me that’s not mine.”

 

“Did you expect me to have some stranger’s baby, Edison?” Bryce asked. “I wanted the father to be someone I could trust. Naturally I picked you.”

 

“You picked Edison,” Murray said, evenly. “Are you out of your mind? Cheviot is going to have kittens when he finds out you implicated his best reporter in a scandal like this!”

 

“What are you on about, Murray?” Bryce asked. “Nobody but the three of us and Theora will ever know that Edison’s the father. It’s nobody else’s business and that includes Cheviot’s. Besides you should consider yourself lucky. You were the backup choice.”

 

“Thank God for small favors,” Murray grumbled. He didn’t even want to think of what being the father of Bryce’s child would be like. He felt pity for Edison. This would be easy for neither him nor Bryce.

 

“We’re going to have to tell Cheviot,” he added. Bryce was about to protest when he added “Your pregnancy is going to become rather obvious in the later months. And we’ll need to do damage control if news of its parentage gets out.”

 

Bryce sighed and nodded in resignation. “Just be clear on one thing. I intend to keep this baby.”


	3. When Cheviot Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Network 23 chairman Ben Cheviot learns of Bryce's condition.

Chapter 3: When Cheviot Found Out

 

Cheviot looked down the length of the table at the Network 23 board members. He was not looking too happy. The network’s ratings had dropped and that was something for concern.

 

“We’re down three percent,” he told them. “I want to know why and what we’re going to do about it.”

 

“We could introduce a new soap opera,” Ashwell suggested. “Female viewers love soap operas and there’s always the continuing storyline that would keep them coming back.”

 

“In case you hadn’t noticed, women aren’t watching as many soaps this year,” Lauren pointed out. “The storylines started getting too realistic. Viewers want to get away from reality if they’re not watching the news. They don’t want to be doused in it.”

 

“I disagree,” Cheviot told her. “Viewers love reality. They just don’t enjoy a cheesy scripted version of it.”

 

“Sir,” a voice said on Cheviot’s private screen. “Control wishes to discuss an important matter with you.”

 

“Put them on,” Cheviot said.

 

A moment later, Murray’s face appeared on the board room screen. Murray appeared to be considering something. Finally, he spoke.

 

“We have a rather… delicate situation,” Murray explained.

 

“And that would be…?” Cheviot inquired.

 

“Bryce Lynch has taken it upon himself to get involved with Ovu-Vat’s latest experiment,” Murray explained. “To make a long story short, he’s pregnant.”

 

Cheviot immediately quashed the whispers that started at Murray’s statement.

 

“Has he said what he plans to do? Who’s the co-father?” he asked.

 

“It’s Edison’s. And Bryce plans to keep it.”

 

“You know,” Ashwell suggested, “if we were to broadcast a running diary of Bryce’s pregnancy…”

 

“Bryce is a respected employee of this network,” Cheviot said, firmly. “Not a member of a circus freak show.”

 

“It would be a big ratings grabber,” Edwards added.

 

Lauren turned to Cheviot. “If we approached him with the idea and he agreed to it, and it was handled tastefully, it would bring in big ratings. And Bryce could probably use the extra creds to help pay for baby things.”

 

Cheviot considered the matter, then nodded. “I’ll ask him. But if he says no, that’s the end of the matter. We respect his decision.”


	4. Cheviot's Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheviot approaches Bryce with his plan

Chapter Four: Cheviot’s Proposition

 

“Bryce, I have a proposition for you,” Cheviot told his youngest employee that evening. “You don’t have to say yes, but I’d like you to at least listen to it.”

 

“I’ve got a lot to do,” Bryce said, testily. He wondered why his mood was so erratic these days and decided to write it down in his baby journal.

 

“Yes, I’ve heard,” Cheviot said. “That’s what I wanted to discuss with you. I’d like you to do a TV show about the baby. It would be good publicity for Ovu-Vat’s project. Plus you’d earn extra creds you could use for baby supplies.”

 

“It would cut into my research time,” Bryce explained. “You wouldn’t get as much of that out of me.”

 

“We’ll live,” Cheviot said.

 

“Drop in the ratings?” Bryce asked slyly.

 

“Yes,” Cheviot admitted. “We’re also hoping this new show will raise them a little.”

 

“I thought as much,” Bryce sighed. “How many creds are we talking about?”

 

“Five hundred per episode,” Cheviot said. “And we’d like three episodes per week.”

 

“I’ll consider it, and let you know in the morning.” Bryce informed him.

 

Cheviot nodded and headed out to his car.

 

On his way home, Cheviot began to reconsider his offer. He wondered if he were putting too much stress on the teen genius.

 

“Something on your mind, Ben?” his wife, Janet, asked as he stared at his plate during dinner.

 

“Huh?” he asked, distractedly.

 

“I asked if something was on your mind.”

 

“Oh,” he said, guiltily. “Yes. I just found out something today at work and I’m wondering if the idea I had about it was a good one.”

 

“Tell me all about it,” Janet suggested.

 

“You remember Bryce Lynch?” Cheviot asked.

 

“Yes,” Janet replied. “Nice kid. A bit too studious, but good-natured all the same. Is something wrong with him? He’s not sick is he?”

 

“No,” Cheviot told her. “He volunteered for an experiment at Ovu-Vat and now he’s pregnant.”

 

“Isn’t that dangerous for him?” Janet asked, concernedly. “The male body isn’t designed to bear a child. There could be all kinds of risks.”

 

“I know,” Cheviot agreed. “But he won’t hear of getting rid of it. We have to respect his decision.”

 

“True,” Janet said. “I’m just mad at Ovu-Vat for risking his life like that. So, what are you doing about it?”

 

“I asked him if he’d like to do a show centered around the baby,” Cheviot admitted. “It would help our ratings and give him extra creds for the baby’s things.”

 

“A show,” Janet said, sternly. “You’re exploiting his condition for ratings.”

 

Cheviot stared at her.

 

“Sometimes, Ben, I’m amazed at your audacity.” Janet said. “I assume he said no.”

 

“He said he’d consider it,” Cheviot admitted. “I just don’t know if it was a good idea now.”

 

“Well, it’s up to him now, isn’t it?” Janet asked. “I don’t think it was a good idea. But you can’t just pull the rug out from under him now that you’ve made the offer.”

 

Cheviot sighed.

 

They resumed their dinner in silence.


	5. Bryce's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce makes his decision

Chapter Five: Bryce’s Choice

 

Bryce lie awake in bed looking at the ceiling which glowed softly from the faint light from the TV set. He wondered, just for a moment, what it was like for people in the past who had no such glow at night; who were allowed to turn off their TVs when night fell. Or whenever they felt like it.

 

It was illegal to turn sets off now. Doing so meant jail time. Bryce thought it was a stupid law. But what could he do about it? Sighing, he focused his mind on Cheviot’s proposal.

 

“Should I?” he asked himself, aloud. “It would mean more creds for baby clothes and other items I’ll need. But it would mean my child would probably never have a normal life. Not that life’s been normal since I was a kid myself. I guess a celebrity lifestyle wouldn’t be too bad for him…or her. Edison handles it pretty well. Well, he does have a bit of an ego. But he’s still friendly.”

 

Bryce fell into silence for a moment while Max Headroom rambled on about an ad for the network’s biggest sponsor, Zik-Zak.

 

“P-p-penny for your thoughts,” Max inquired, focusing now solely on Bryce’s TV.

 

Bryce continued to stare at the ceiling as he replied “Wondering whether I should take Cheviot’s offer and televise my pregnancy.”

 

“Ah… ah!” Max rhapsodized, “the glamour! The spotlight! The mess-mess-messy diapers!”

 

“Yes, I’ll have to deal with all those things,” Bryce admitted. “But it would mean more to spend on the baby. And I’ll need the creds I suppose.”

 

“Think you can hand-hand-handle it?” Max asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Bryce admitted. “I might be able to. I guess I could try it out and see if it works.”

 

“Good luck,” Max told him.

 

“Have you made your decision?” Cheviot asked in the morning after he’d given Bryce his newest assignment.

 

Bryce nodded. “I’ve decided to test the water so to speak,” he said. “I’ll give you one month, three days a week to start off. If it’s not too stressful and the ratings are good, we can continue.”

 

“I suppose that’s the best I can hope for at this time,” Cheviot told him. “You’ll start tomorrow. The show will air on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Two hours each day from six to eight.”

 

“I can do that,” Bryce agreed.


	6. First Day Live Broadcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce's show begins and Bryce gets an unexpected call.

Chapter Six: First Day Live Broadcast

 

A camera was fitted unobtrusively in Bryce’s studio. Suspended from the ceiling, it was set to automatically follow Bryce whenever he was in that particular room.

 

Bryce decided the best way to handle the early months would be to speak aloud as he wrote in his baby journal.

 

“It’s the third of December and Cheviot has asked me to televise my experience as a pregnant male. I admit I almost said ‘no’, but I could use the extra creds. I’ll need them to care for my baby, which I am planning to keep,” he said as he tapped the words into the journal’s keypad.

 

“It was about a month ago when Ovu-vat approached me to assist them in their plan to make pregnancy a reality for two-man couples. Their reasoning seemed sound, so I agreed to participate in the experiment. They implanted a gro-bag in my body and I’m now currently two and a half weeks pregnant.”

 

Bryce stopped writing and gazed thoughtfully at the ceiling, the camera focusing on his blissful face.

 

“I wonder what my parents will think of all this,” he asked himself. Turning back to his diary he added the question as an afterthought.

 

The thought came with all kinds of questions and it made him question his decision for a moment. He set the questions aside for a more private moment. He wasn’t sure what to say or do at this point. Cheviot seemed to think his pregnancy would get a lot of ratings. But at this point there wasn’t any visible proof to validate his condition. He considered the problem and decided the best way to prove it would be for him to do an onscreen discussion with Ovu-vat about his pregnancy and what they hoped to accomplish.

 

“Tomorrow I will discuss this show with Ovu-vat, who are responsible for my condition and ask them to appear on the next broadcast to assure you that this is not just some false claim made strictly for ratings.” he said to his unseen audience, writing it down as he spoke.

 

He was at a loss for anything else to say at this point and returned to his computer to work on a problem he was having with a bit of research Cheviot had asked him about. He had barely touched the keyboard when his view-phone went off.

 

Going over to it he hit the answer button.

 

“Finally,” the woman on the screen said, huffily. “Well, well… what may I ask do you think you’re doing getting pregnant at your age. On second thought, what made you think it was a good idea for you to get pregnant at all? Well?”

 

“Mom,” Bryce replied, uncertainly. “I was just trying to help.”

 

“This is a baby, Bryce,” his mother told him. “It’s not a toy you can just put away when you don’t feel like playing with it.”

 

“I know,” Bryce assured her. “I can handle it. It can’t be any worse than working with Edison Carter.”

 

“Well, unless you know something I don’t, I’m pretty sure you don’t have to give Edison a bottle, or wake up at three in the morning to change him.”

 

“No, I don’t,” Bryce admitted. “But I am well aware these things will come up with the baby.”

 

“Bryce,” his mother said, “you should consider giving the child up for adoption.”

 

“No,” Bryce told her. “I know I can do this.”

 

“I guess I can’t convince you otherwise,” his mother sighed. “You always were stubborn.”

 

Bryce smiled. “Don’t worry. Everything will be all right. You’ll see.”

 

“I hope so,” his mother said as she disconnected the call.

 

In the boardroom, the members of the board watched with a smile as the show’s ratings went up during the mother-son discussion.

 

“We should get the mother to make more appearances,” Ashwell suggested.

 

“Why don’t we arrange a contract with her to call once a week?” Edwards asked.

 

“I’m sure she’ll call when she wants,” Lauren told them. “Besides, if we keep her calls random, viewers will have to tune in to see her next call. If she makes one.”

 

“I’ll talk to Bryce and see how he feels about it,” Cheviot told them. “Remember, the show is supposed to focus on his pregnancy. I don’t want to put too much stress on him. So let’s keep the focus on that rather than his relationship with his family. Now that that subject is closed, let’s discuss how to improve the overnight ratings.”


	7. Parental Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Displeased with their son's condition, Bryce's parents pay a visit to Network 23.

Chapter Seven: Parental Concerns

 

It was the on the day after the broadcast that Bryce’s parents finally decided to visit Network 23. They were not pleased about the situation and even less so that Cheviot would take advantage of it for the sake of ratings.

 

“Mr. Cheviot,” Bryce’s father said, angrily. “We trusted you with our son. Our flesh and blood. And now you’re encouraging this unnaturalness! How could you let this happen?”

 

“Mr. Lynch,” Cheviot replied. “You must understand, Bryce chose to work with Ovu-vat on his own. There was nothing that I could do. He won’t hear of giving it up. I’ve tried, believe me. Myself, Murray, Edison. We’ve all tried to scare him out of it. But he seems set on going through with it.”

 

“He’s sixteen,” Mrs. Lynch said. “Surely you could get a court order to take it out. I mean, it’s a gro-bag right? Can’t it be grown outside of him like the other gro-bags?”

 

“I suppose it can,” Cheviot said, not fully aware of the nature of the artificial womb working within Bryce. “You’d have to ask him. He knows more about it than I do.”

 

Mr. Lynch nodded grimly, then left Cheviot’s office, his wife pausing for a moment to add

 

“If this kills Bryce, we’ll never forgive you.”

 

Bryce sighed in annoyance as someone pounded on his door.

 

“It’s open,” he told whoever it was, returning to his most recent project of improving picture quality to make Network 23 brighter and bolder than other Networks.

 

“Bryce.”

 

“Dad?” Bryce asked, turning to face the middle-aged man. “When did…”

 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Mr. Lynch roared. “Well?!”

 

“Huh?” Bryce asked. “Oh, that.”

 

“Oh, that?” His father demanded furiously. “Oh that? Yes, that” he pointed at Bryce’s abdomen. “That thing growing inside you.”

 

“It’s a baby, not a thing,” Bryce told him.

 

“There shouldn’t be anything in there,” Mr. Lynch growled. “I don’t care what it is.”

 

“John,” his wife said, “perhaps this was a bad idea?”

 

“No,” he glared at her, then at Bryce. “I want that thing out of you. It can grow on its own, right? So have them take it out.”

 

“It can’t be removed. It’s designed to use my body as the fourth side so the baby will take its nourishment from my body.”

 

His mother stared at him. “I know how much this means to you. We both do. But it’s too dangerous. It will kill you.”

 

“We don’t know that, mom,” Bryce told her. “All we know is that so far, with the exception of throwing up in the mornings, there’ve been no ill effects.”

 

“Morning sickness,” Mrs. Lynch said. “Happens to us all.”

 

“Mom, you have no idea how happy I am right now. Yes I’m scared. And worried. But I’m also happy. I don’t want this to end. I’m going to have this baby. Don’t worry, it’s going to be all right.”


	8. It's Not Easy Getting Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce does not find getting lunch easy when some people are protesting his condition.  
> TRIGGER WARNING.

Chapter Eight: It's Not Easy Getting Lunch

 

During the following weeks of his early pregnancy, Bryce began to notice the changes in his body more than he originally had. 

 

He found he could no longer enjoy the Zik-Zak burgers which were the easiest food for him to get since they were readily available from the network’s refrigerated vending machines. Instead he found himself craving string cheese and chicken, which were in lesser supply than hamburgers ever since Zik-Zak had cornered the food market along with every other market except clothing and medicine, which Zlin also had their hands on.

 

Changes in diet were not the only things that troubled Bryce in his those weeks. The show had been less than well-received and there were protesters to deal with who argued that Bryce had only allowed himself to get pregnant for the fame and money. Or that Bryce was a naive kid who could not see he was being taken advantage of for ratings. Some simply protested that what Bryce was doing was unnatural and immoral.

 

Bryce looked out the thirteenth floor window at the protesters who were surrounding Network 23.

 

“Still out there,” he told Max. “You think they know I can’t even read those signs from this high up?”

 

“You going out-out-out there?” Max asked.

 

“I have to,” Bryce said. “I’m going to the Fresh Start for lunch. It’s the only place in town that sells chicken parmesan. Plus there’s a store around the corner from there that sells string cheese. And you know how I feel about that nowadays.”

 

“At least let someone d-d-drive you there. There.” Max suggested. “I don’t want you walking through those people out there unattended.”

 

“I’ll have to walk through some of them to get to the car,” Bryce told the construct as he put his coat on and left his studio.

 

“Where are you off to?” Edison asked as he saw Bryce on the lift.

 

“Lunch,” Bryce replied. “The Fresh Start where Theora’s brother works.”

 

“I’ll join you,” Edison told him. “There’s no way you’re going out there by yourself. That’s a nasty crowd out there. There might be some who would even go so far as to try and spark a miscarriage.”

 

“They wouldn’t!” Bryce gasped in horror.

 

“Some would,” Edison explained. “Come, we’ll go to the car park and take one of the company vehicles. We should be able to get through the crowd that way.”

 

Bryce followed Edison to the interior entrance to the car park and got into the first car that was available.

 

As the car exited the car park, protesters circled. They didn’t care if Bryce was inside or not. They were willing to harass anyone who worked at Network 23 to get their point across.

 

Bryce read the signs as Edison slow drove through the crowd, forcing them to part, but not without banging on the hood of the car or on the windows on both the driver’s and passenger’s sides.

 

PREGNANCY IS FOR WOMEN

 

MALE PREGNANCY IS UNNATURAL

 

MALE PREGNANCY IS UNFAIR TO WOMEN

 

GET AN ABORTION, YOU FREAK

 

The last sign was cruel, and Bryce turned away from it in disgust.

 

“How can people be so evil?” he asked Edison. “Don’t they understand I’m trying to help people.”

 

“You’re changing the status quo, Bryce,” Edison said. “This is going to affect the entire world. Not just a few men. And people fear radical changes such as this.”

 

“That man with the horrible sign,” Bryce asked. “Do you think he would’ve tried to…?”

 

“Make you lose the baby? I’m afraid he might have,” Edison told him. “But I can promise you I will never let that happen.”

 

“If they keep seeing us together,” Bryce told him. “They may guess you’re the baby’s father.”

 

“That’s fine with me,” Edison said. “I’m more concerned with your safety than the network’s reputation.”

 

“What about your reputation?” Bryce asked. “Your ratings could plummet if they find out.”

 

“You’ve already explained that the pregnancy was artificially induced,” Edison told him. “It’s not like they’ll think we slept together. At least the smart ones won’t.”

 

“What does sleeping have to do with anything?” Bryce asked.

 

Edison shook his head. After all this time, Bryce was still an innocent.

 

“Never mind,” he said, deciding it wouldn’t be him to teach the expectant father that facts of life. Or at least the old version.

 

Getting through the crowd was not easy, but Edison finally managed. Once clear of them, he began to drive at normal speed, heading to the Fresh Start for lunch with Bryce.

 

“You know,” Bryce remarked. “Things would be easier if chicken were more readily available. Surely there must be some places that still sell it. And not just to restaurants. Where did you buy chicken when you were my age?”

 

“In my day there were farms and grocery stores,” Edison told him. “Grocery stores no longer exist since everybody is too busy watching television to bother cooking. And the restaurants have exclusive access to the farms. So the average person couldn’t just buy from them.”

 

“Why can’t the network cafeteria get chicken, then?”

 

“There is a limited amount of chicken available each month. The farms only have enough to sell to a few restaurants. We’re just lucky that there’s one nearby.”

 

Bryce leaned against the window.

 

“Headache?” Edison asked.

 

“Not exactly. I just don’t feel great.”

 

“You want to forget lunch and just go somewhere to lie down?” Edison asked.

 

Bryce shook his head. “No. I’m famished.”

 

Sighing at the difficulties he was facing, Bryce watched the world go by as Edison drove the last few blocks to the Fresh Start.


	9. Trouble at the Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems arise when Bryce and Edison try to have lunch at the restaurant where Theora's brother works.
> 
> Trigger warning

Chapter 9: Trouble at The Fresh Start

 

Bryce and Edison had barely sat down at their booth when Bryce heard a tsking sound from a nearby table.

 

Glaring briefly in the table’s direction, he turned back and gazed at the speak-your-order menu that sat in the middle of the table.

 

“I’ll have the chicken parmesan,” Bryce said. “And a glass of water.”

 

“And I’ll have the beef platter,” Edison added.

 

“We’re all out of beef,” the menu apologized. “Please make another selection.”

 

“I’ll have the stuffed haddock,” Edison replied. “And coffee.”

 

“One chicken parmesan and one stuffed haddock,” the menu said, sending their order to the kitchen. “And one water and one coffee.”

 

“You’d think his parents would’ve made him get rid of it,” one of the people at the tsking table grumbled, glaring in Bryce’s direction.

 

“Now, now, Leslie,” the woman’s friend told her, “I’m sure they tried. But the law is very strict in these matters. And since neither of the legal reasons applies.”

 

“I could get rid of it right here,” the man sitting with the two women nodded. “I could get rid of it for him. A good kick would do it.”

 

“Don’t even think of it,” Bryce snapped at them. “How dare you threaten my child! He… or she if it turns out to be a girl… has done absolutely nothing to you! Nothing at all. Now get off my case!”

 

“Bryce is right,” Edison added. “What is your problem that you can’t let him have his lunch in peace?”

 

“What’s going on here?” Shawn asked as he brought their drinks to them.

 

“I’m not hungry anymore,” Bryce complained bitterly “I came for a nice lunch and these jerks ruined it. I just want to go home.”

 

“That man threatened Bryce,” Edison told Theora’s brother. “He said he would kick him and cause a miscarriage.”

 

“Oh, yes,” Shawn replied. “Congrats on your pregnancy, by the way,” he added, extending a hand to Bryce. “Please accept my apology for our patrons’ rudeness. I shall remove them from the premises.”

 

“Can you handle it by yourself?” Edison asked.

 

“I used to be a Raker, remember?” Shawn smiled.

 

Edison did remember Shawn’s Raking days. The brutality of the sport was legend. A skateboard game where kids raked each other with viciously clawed gloves while trying to get their hands on a prize which was dropped in the center of the ring.

 

“Yeah,” he said. “I remember.”

 

“You still want to leave?” Edison asked Bryce.

 

Bryce didn’t answer. He was looking at the table with a gloomy expression on his face.

 

“Hey,” Edison said. “You did nothing wrong.”

 

“You were mad at me for getting pregnant, too,” Bryce reminded him.

 

“Yes, that’s true,” Edison said. “But I was angry at you risking your life on an experiment you did very little research on. I think you’d have said no if you’d investigated it a little more. But, what’s done is done. And now we have to work with the situation at hand.”

 

“Why do they want me to get rid of my baby?” Bryce asked him.

 

“Because that baby is a threat to their world,” Edison explained. “It means a big change in the world as we know it, and they’re afraid of that. The women who hate the idea think you’re taking away something that they feel makes them important. And the men probably think it effeminates them.”

 

“That’s ridiculous,” Bryce said.

 

“However, it changes the rules of pregnancy,” Edison told him. “If this succeeds, it means anyone can carry a child.”

 

A woman at another table heard this and walked over to them.

 

“Thank you,” she said to Bryce. “Now I can tell my husband that if he wants a baby so badly he can carry it himself.”

 

Bryce smiled at this. 

 

“Do you get a lot of people like those jerks?” the woman asked.

 

“There’s a whole half a street line with protesters outside Network 23,” Bryce told her as he put on his coat. “Which I’ll be facing again in a few minutes.”

 

Edison put his credit tube in the slot and tried to pay for their drinks, only to discover that Shawn had comped them when he’d returned to the kitchen sometime during their conversation.

 

Smiling at this small kindness, Edison put his own coat on and guarded Bryce as they left the restaurant, just in case the trio who had been booted out were still outside waiting to ambush them.

 

They had barely got past the doorstep when the man who’d threatened Bryce ran up to them, aiming a kick at Bryce’s abdomen.

 

Edison was barely fast enough to block the move.

 

“Get back inside,” he told Bryce. “Tell Shawn what happened. Have him call the metrocops.”

 

Bryce ran back into the restaurant.

 

“What’s wrong,” the maitre d asked.

 

“Get Shawn Jones,” Bryce panted. “That jerk he booted out tried to kill my baby.”

 

The maitre d went off to find Shawn, returning a few minutes later with him.

 

“That guy’s still outside,” Bryce said, having regained his composure. He lost it again as he told Shawn “he tried to kick me. He tried to kill my child.”

 

“I’m calling the metros,” Shawn said, going for the phone. “Sit down and I’ll get you something to soothe your nerves. Can you eat ice cream?”

 

“It doesn’t turn my stomach,” Bryce told him. “Yeah, I can do that.”

 

Shawn ordered Bryce a small dish of ice cream and went to make the phone call.

 

When the metrocops arrived, they found Edison struggling with the man who had tried to hurt Bryce.

 

“Let me go, Carter,” the man snarled. “Let me kill it! Filthy freak! Let me kill them both!”

 

“Bryce is not a freak,” Edison told him in no uncertain terms. “Leave him alone or I’ll do everything I can to destroy you. When I’m done with you, you’ll have no credibility left in this world.”

 

“If I didn’t know better,” the man snapped as the metrocops pulled them apart, “I’d think your were the freak’s daddy. Or maybe you are? Wouldn’t it be nice if that got found out. The great Edison Carter knocked up some teenage boy.”

 

“Surely even you can’t be that stupid,” Edison said. “Bryce was impregnated at Ovu-vat. Maybe if you studied the matter instead of just hating it for no reason you’d understand what he’s actually trying to do for some of the men in this world.”

 

“I don’t really care either for or about men like that,” the man added as the metrocops cuffed him and led him off.

 

Edison went inside to retrieve Bryce. 

 

It was time for them to go home.


	10. New Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce makes a new decision about the show when he faces the growing stress he might feel.

Chapter 10: New Decisions

 

“You can’t make him do that show anymore,” Murray argued with Cheviot. “The viewers have been harassing him. Some of them violently.”

 

“I heard it was only one who became physically violent,” Cheviot reasoned. “And he’s in jail. So I don’t see…”

 

“You’re endangering him!” Edison shouted.

 

“Edison,” Murray warned. “Let me handle it.”

 

Edison went to snarl in a corner while Murray continued.

 

“Edison’s right,” Murray told Cheviot. “This show is endangering Bryce.”

 

“He wouldn’t be in danger if he stayed home where he belongs. There is no reason for him to go out. There is plenty for him to do and eat right here.”

 

“He can’t stomach the food that’s available here,” Murray pointed out. “Please. At least consider cancelling the show.”

 

“My answer is no,” Cheviot said firmly. “If Bryce wants to, he can address the problem on the show. I’m sure that once he explains matters, the protests will go down to a minimum.”

 

“I’ll tell him, sir,” Murray said, as he and Edison turned and left Cheviot’s office.

 

“I can’t believe that man sometimes,” Edison growled as they arrived in the control room. “If I had my way, Bryce would be out of here in a heartbeat. But this is the safest place for him to be for now.” He turned to Theora. “Any new stories?”

 

“Protesters surround Network 23,” Theora replied, as if reading a headline.

 

“Anything but that,” Edison groaned.

 

“No, wait,” Murray said. “Maybe that’s a story we should do. Let the protesters speak their minds and then have Bryce give a response.”

 

“And what if it’s painful for Bryce?” Theora asked. “I saw some of those horrible signs. It horrifies me that there are people in this world who can be so vile.”

 

“I know,” Edison said. “But we’ve got to show them that Bryce isn’t just going to sit there and take the abuse.”

 

“Yes, I am,” Bryce told them from elevator as he stepped off. “I just came down to tell you that from now on, I’m staying in my studio. I’m not going to risk the life of my child again. The chicken isn’t worth it.”

 

“I’ll have Shawn get you some takeout,” Theora said, wondering why it hadn’t occurred to her before. “He can bring it over after work for your lunch the next day.”

 

“Thanks, Theora,” Bryce said, gratefully. “And Murray. Tell Cheviot I’m only going to do the show once per trimester. I don’t think the stress of doing weekly episodes will be good for the baby. Or me for that matter.”

 

“Is there some reason you came all the way here to tell us instead of just calling from your studio?” Murray asked.

 

“I wasn’t sure if I could say it all without breaking down,” Bryce admitted. “I’ve been a bit of a mess lately.”

 

“Mood swings are very common in pregnancy,” Theora said. “You’re doing fine as far as I can tell. You know, I should introduce you to my sister-in-law Winnie. She’s been through the same thing you’re going through. Granted not exactly the same since she’s a woman. But, she can give you some tips.”

 

“I don’t want to risk her safety,” Bryce said. “Those protesters aren’t the most friendly people I’ve ever seen.”

 

“I’ll bring her around this weekend, when most of them are home.” Theora told him.


	11. Winnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theora's sister-in-law visits Bryce

Chapter Eleven: Winnie

 

Bryce was resting when he heard a knock on his studio door. Looking at his security camera feed to see who it was, he spotted Theora standing there with another woman. Realising it was her sister-in-law, he got to his feet and answered the door.

 

“Hello, Bryce,” Winnie said. “Shawn told me what happened at the Fresh Start. I hope you weren’t too badly hurt.”

 

“I wasn’t hurt,” Bryce assured her. “Edison saw to that.”

 

“Edison’s a good man,” Winnie remarked. “You’re lucky to have a friend like him.”

 

Bryce nodded. “Theora says you have a child,”

 

“Yes,” Winnie smiled. “A daughter. She can be quite a handful. I understand you’re having a baby, too. Wow! I never thought I’d say that to a guy before. It must be really scary for you.”

 

“No,” Bryce told her. “It’s too interesting to be scary.”

 

“So, you’re not worried about how the growing baby is going to affect you internally?”

 

“I haven’t really given it much thought, really,” Bryce admitted. “Now that you mention it, I guess I should. But, it can’t be that bad, right?”

 

“You’re going to be carrying around at least seven pounds in weight around during the last two or three months,” Winnie told him. “How is the gro-bag attached? The reason I’m asking is that if there’s danger of it tearing loose from the baby’s weight, you may be bedridden in your third trimester.”

 

“All I can do now is wait and see,” Bryce told her. “If that happens, I’ll have to deal with it.” 

 

Theora sighed. “I just hope this doesn’t turn into a major tragedy. I know you think you’ll be okay. But I’m worried about the pressure the baby will put on your internal organs.”

 

“Look,” Bryce said, “I know you’re concerned, but I’ll be fine. Ovu-vat would never ask me to carry this child if they didn’t think it was perfectly safe.”

 

“Ovu-vat doesn’t know what they’re doing, Bryce,” Theora pointed out. “There’s no way they can know if it’s safe. But since you’re determined to have this child all we can do is keep an eye on you and make sure the two of you are okay.”

 

Bryce let out a breath and nodded. There wasn’t much else to do or say at this point. He was going to have his baby and keep it.

 

Nobody could convince him otherwise.

 

Winnie sighed. She had wanted to say more, but she realized Bryce had made up his mind. She wished those protesters weren’t outside. Had the conditions been right…

 

“I wish you could spend a few days with Shawn and I,” she told him. “We’d love to have you help out with the baby for a day or two. Give you an idea of what it is you’ll be doing. Teach you how to change diapers and feed the baby.”

 

“It would’ve been helpful,” Bryce agreed. “But I can’t risk your family with all I’m currently dealing with.”

 

Winnie sighed. “We’ll find a way to help you through this.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Bryce told her. “I’m fine.”

 

Theora wished she could believe him.


	12. Dr. Duncan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce pays a long-overdue visit to the network physician.

Chapter Twelve: Dr. Duncan

 

The crowds refused to make themselves scarce over the next couple of months, so Bryce was unable and unwilling to venture out again.

 

Chicken was not forthcoming, though Edison was able to bring him some string cheese. He was also able to find some chicken-flavored crackers, though Bryce thought they tasted nothing like chicken.

 

“They’re still good, though,” Bryce said, popping one into his mouth. “But I don’t think I’ll eat too many of them.”

 

A thought crossed Edison’s mind. “When’s the last time you saw a doctor? I mean a real one. Not those quacks at Ovu-vat?”

 

“I haven’t,” Bryce admitted.

 

“Bryce, you need to see a real doctor.” Edison told him.

 

“How? I can’t even leave anymore!” Bryce explained. “Those people out there are dangerous. Or had you forgotten what almost happened last time?”

 

“I haven’t forgotten,” Edison said. “But the network has it’s own physician. I’m sure Dr. Duncan will be happy to help. So let’s go…”

 

“Don’t I need an appointment?” Bryce asked.

 

“You’re already overdue for one,” Edison pointed out as he led Bryce to the medical level.

 

Dr. Duncan looked up from the paperwork he was going over when his receptionist appeared on his view-phone screen.

 

“Bryce Lynch is here,” she told him.

 

“About time,” Dr. Duncan said. He had been wondering when the pregnant teenager would be paying him a visit. “Send him in.”

 

The receptionist looked at Bryce. “You may go in,” she said.

 

Bryce entered the doctor’s office.

 

“Take a seat,” Dr. Duncan offered.

 

As soon as Bryce was on the examination table, the doctor began.

 

“You should have been seeing me as soon as you were pregnant,” he said. “This is a unique situation and it requires careful observation from a doctor.”

 

“I..” Bryce began.

 

“Let me continue,” Dr. Duncan cut him off. “I know you were going over it with Ovu-vat. But tell me, are they doing regular exams?”

 

“No,” Bryce admitted. “They ask me to monitor my symptoms and let them know how I’m doing.”

 

“I see,” the doctor shook his head. He touched the view-phone calling button. “Nurse. Would you bring in the ultrasound machine. I’d like to have a look at something.”

 

“Yes, doctor,” the nurse replied.

 

The doctor disconnected the call then turned back to Bryce.

 

“I’m going to have a look at this gro-bag,” he said. “I want to see how it’s attached and determine the course we should take over the next several months.”

 

The nurse came in with the ultrasound machine which she wheeled before her on a cart.

 

After starting it up, the doctor rubbed the gel on his gloved hands. “This may feel a little cold,” he warned as the nurse pulled up Bryce’s shirt and the doctor applied the gel to his abdomen, being careful of the scar from the earlier surgery..

 

Bryce flinched slightly, but was otherwise still.

 

The doctor turned the machine on and placed the paddle on the gelled spot on Bryce’s abdomen.

 

It was then that Bryce saw his implant for the first time as well as the tiny shape inside that was starting to look a little like a human being, even if the head and limbs weren’t quite in proportion yet.. 

 

He and the doctor both marveled at it.

 

“The bag seems to be stitched to the abdominal wall with the baby and its cord attached to the wall and feeding from you as it would in a female pregnancy,” Dr. Duncan said in wonder. “They’ve done a good job of stitching it. However, I am concerned that the weight of it could cause abdominal tearing later on. I want to monitor you on a weekly basis right now. But starting at the sixteenth week, when movement begins, I want to see you every day to make sure fetal movement doesn’t cause tearing. If that happens, Ovu-vat will have to end the experiment and transfer the fetus to an external gro-bag.”

 

“And if it can’t…”

 

“If the baby is outside the gro-bag it will not survive,” Dr. Duncan told him. “You’d lose it in either case. I know you don’t want to hear that, but I wanted you to know that’s something you might face.”

 

“Is there any way to keep the baby quiet so it doesn’t move too much?” Bryce asked. “Something that won’t hurt it?”

 

“Not in a case like this,” the doctor shook his head. “There’s too many uncertain variables. I don’t know how much nourishment the baby is taking from you, so I don’t dare give you something to pass on. It could hurt the baby. It’s best that you just refrain from doing anything strenuous until the baby is ready to be born.”

 

Bryce nodded.

 

“And that’s another thing. I want you to come here for the birth. Not to Ovu-vat. You’re very lucky they did as good a job as they did for the implant. But I don’t trust them to take the baby out carefully. I expect they’ll be too overexcited. I also doubt they have the means to deal with emergencies. So remember. Come here when it’s time.”

 

“I will,” Bryce promised.

 

The doctor turned up the sound on the machine and Bryce could hear a sound that made him smile.

 

“That’s your baby’s heartbeat,” Dr. Duncan said. “It sounds perfectly normal. Very healthy. Everything looks normal, except for the fact that you’re male. I’ll see you next week at this time.”

 

Bryce pulled his shirt back down and carefully slid off the exam table.

 

“Oh, and I want you to take some maternity vitamins,” the doctor added. “I’m going to write you a prescription for one each day.”

 

Bryce accepted the prescription. He’d have to ask Edison to pick them up. But he was too happy to worry about that. 

 

The image of that tiny life growing inside him, and the sound of its heartbeat, were something he would never forget.


	13. The Second Trimester Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Duncan makes a discovery.

Chapter Thirteen: Second Trimester Begins

 

The first week of his second trimester was a relief to Bryce. For the first time since he had been implanted with the gro-bag his stomach wasn’t turning first thing in the morning. He had another appointment with Dr. Duncan later that day, but he didn’t mind. He enjoyed looking at the ultrasound of the baby.

 

Edison was back to tracking down a criminal called the Bureau Burner in hopes of getting ratings for the What I Want to Know Show. Bryce had wanted to help out, but the rest of the team believed it would be too stressful for him. 

 

“You should stick with a few simple experiments,” Murray told him.

 

“He’s r-r-right,” Max agreed. “You need to take it easy.”

 

“I’m sure plenty of pregnant women…” Bryce began.

 

“Remember what Dr. Duncan’s been telling you,” Edison said. “Which reminds me, don’t you have an appointment with him today?”

 

“In ten minutes,” Bryce said. “I won’t miss it, don’t worry.”

 

Edison disconnected the call.

 

“I’m worried about them,” Edison said. “And not just because I’m the co-father. Something seems off. I can’t figure out what, though.”

 

“He’s just a little depressed about not being able to help,” Theora told him. “My sister-in-law Winnie went through that when she was too big to do the housework. She said it made her feel useless. So I know what he’s going through.”

 

“You think we should let him help?” Edison asked.

 

“No,” Murray shook his head. “He doesn’t need to get overworked or over-excited. We don’t know how it would affect him as far as the baby goes.”

 

 

“How are you feeling?” Dr. Duncan asked as he prepared to do another ultrasound on Bryce.

 

“Not too terrible,” Bryce admitted. “The baby is moving around a bit.”

 

“I see,” Dr. Duncan noted. “Is it strong movements, or just casual?”

 

“Somewhere in between,” Bryce admitted. “And look at my fingernails. They’re growing like crazy. I keep having to trim them.”

 

“Interesting,” Dr. Duncan noted. “Are you taking any kind of hormones for this experiment?”

 

Bryce shook his head. “No.”

 

“I want you to start taking some,” Dr. Duncan said. “I should’ve asked you about this a month ago. But honestly, what you’re doing is so unique, I don’t know all the questions I should ask.”

 

“But, if I take hormones won’t I end up looking like a girl?” Bryce asked.

 

“I’ll prescribe a pill that won’t turn you all girly, so don’t worry. All it will do is make sure your body has the necessary hormones to deal with the baby’s growth inside you.”

 

The doctor placed the paddles over Bryce’s abdomen and Bryce turned to face the screen that showed the growing baby.

 

“If you haven’t already,” the doctor told him, “you should soon begin experiencing abdominal discomfort as the ligaments in that area begin to stretch along with the gro-bag. There’s no reason to panic if you feel such discomfort, but if you feel anything that resembles a hernia or you think the gro-bag has dislodged… again I must emphasize it’s important that you come to me immediately.”

 

Bryce didn’t like hearing that the experiment might fail. That he might lose the baby. But he had to admit that it was a real danger. And he was determined to take whatever measures he could to make sure it didn’t happen.

 

“I will,” he promised. 

 

The doctor saw a moment on the ultrasound that made him move the paddle just a little.

 

“Well, well…” he said, his voice full of both amusement and concern, “It appears we have a set of twins.”

 

It was fortunate that Bryce was already lying down since he immediately fainted at the news.


	14. Pregnancy Problems

Chapter Fourteen: Pregnancy Problems

 

“Are you okay?” Edison asked as he walked into Bryce’s studio later that day.

 

The studio was empty and Edison became worried. What if Bryce had gotten bored and decided to go out despite the crowds? No, he reasoned. Bryce would never do any such thing.

 

“Max?” he asked. “Where’s Bryce?”

 

“B-b-Bryce is at Dr. Duncan’s,” Max said.

 

“Still,” Edison asked. “That’s odd.”

 

He decided to go and see why Bryce was still at Dr. Duncan’s office.

 

“I just wanted to check on Bryce Lynch,” he said. “Max said he’s still here.”

 

The receptionist paused in putting on her coat. 

 

“I’ll tell the doctor you’re here,” she said, pressing the view-phone button. “Dr. Duncan. Edison Carter is here inquiring about Bryce Lynch.”

 

“I’ll be right out,” Dr. Duncan told him, appearing in the room a minute later.

 

“Is something wrong with Bryce?” Edison asked him.

 

“I’ve put him to bed for the remainder of his pregnancy,” Dr. Duncan said. “The ultrasound earlier today revealed that he’s having twins. As this is an artificially induced pregnancy, I have no idea how big the twins will get and there is a danger the gro-bag could tear.”

 

“So he could miscarry?” Edison asked, worriedly.

 

“There is a danger if he’s active. As long as he’s lying on his side in bed, he should be fine. The position should keep the baby’s growing weight off his internal organs and the gro-bag itself. We may need to put a respirator on him later on if it compresses his lungs too much.”

 

“So, what can I do?” Edison asked, feeling like he should be contributing in some manner since the twins were his as much as they were Bryce’s.

 

“Is this your baby, Mr. Carter?” Dr. Duncan asked.

 

“Yes,” Edison admitted. “When Bryce was asked to participate in the experiment, they demanded that my DNA be used.”

 

“Then there’s a reason,” Dr. Duncan said. “Do you know what that reason was?”

 

“Bryce said he wanted the co-father to be someone he trusted. Someone who cared about him.”

 

“Then that is what you should do, Mr. Carter,” Dr. Duncan said, simply.

 

“May I see him?” Edison asked.

 

“He’s asleep,” Dr. Duncan said. “But you can look in if you promise not to wake him up.”

 

Edison nodded and followed Dr. Duncan into the recovery room.

 

Bryce was lying on his side, his eyes closed in sleep while an arm rested protectively over his abdomen. There were a few sensors attached to his body which were connected to a machine nearby.

 

Edison stepped back out of the room and returned to the receptionist’s desk.

 

“Does he have to stay here?” he asked.

 

Dr. Duncan nodded. “I need to have him constantly monitored to deal with any problems that could arise. If by some chance the gro-bag tears away from the abdominal wall, I need to call in the anaesthesiologist in and do surgery immediately. If we do, we might be able to move the twins into an external gro-bag and save them. Not to mention if it ruptures we could be looking at massive internal bleeding. So if it goes unnoticed, we could lose all three of them. If there were only the one, I wouldn’t worry until the twentieth week or so. But the potential weight and additional fetal movements means an added risk. So he’ll be here until after his c-section.”


	15. Concerns and Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The board members have concerns while Bryce is placed on a respirator.

Chapter Fifteen: Concerns and Distress

 

“Why hasn’t Bryce contacted me about his next show?” Cheviot demanded to Murray who was on his private view-phone screen.

 

“Sir,” Murray replied, “Bryce is on the medical level. Dr. Duncan has him bedridden for the remainder of his pregnancy.”

 

“Bedridden?” Cheviot asked. “Why?”

 

“Apparently Bryce is expecting twins and Dr. Duncan is concerned about the gro-bag tearing away from the abdominal wall. He wants Bryce in bed so the weight of the thing won’t cause any damage.”

 

“That makes sense,” Cheviot said. “So there won’t be any future shows?”

 

“Not unless Bryce wants to conduct an interview from his hospital bed,” Murray replied with a nod.

 

“Tell Edison to feel free to do so if Bryce feels up to it.” Cheviot said, disconnecting the call.

 

Cheviot looked up at the board members who sat around the table.

 

“Bryce is now bedridden,” he told them. “His show won’t be airing. Though we might be able to get a short interview.”

 

“Is he all right?” Edwards asked, concernedly.

 

“He’s fine for the moment,” Cheviot explained. “But he’s expecting twins and Dr. Duncan is concerned that the weight might tear the gro-bag away from the abdominal wall.”

 

“Poor kid,” Lauren said, sympathetically.

 

“I’m glad I’m not going through what he’s dealing with,” Ashwell added. “Sounds like he’s in for a lot of problems.”

 

“Indeed,” Cheviot agreed. “We’ll have to see what happens for the remainder of this trimester.

 

The next few months went by rather uneventfully. Bryce was bored and in a great deal of discomfort as the babies made themselves known inside him.

 

Kicking up a storm on some days, quiet and serene on others, they barely let him get any rest.

 

Dr. Duncan had placed a sling on Bryce’s abdomen to bear the weight of the pregnancy when he had to get up to use the bathroom, which was a lot more frequently now that the babies were compressing his organs so much.

 

“Why can’t I get up if I have this thing on?” Bryce had asked when it had first been put on.

 

“The sling has some elasticity so it can expand with your growing belly,” Dr. Duncan had explained. “If it bears the weight too long, the elasticity will fade and it won’t support you any longer.”

 

That had been two months earlier, when Bryce was in the last week of his second trimester.  
Since then Bryce had spent his time sleepily playing computer chess with Max. 

 

It was during a game when Bryce began gasping for air.

 

“Doctor!” Max called out, as Bryce lost consciousness. “Doctor!”

 

Dr. Duncan ran into the room. “Max, what…?” he stopped in his tracks and ran for the respirator, fitting it over Bryce’s mouth and nose. He sighed in relief as Bryce’s vital signs returned to normal.

 

Bryce opened his eyes, just a little. “Dr. Duncan? What happened?”

 

“The babies are compressing your lungs,” Dr. Duncan explained. “We’ll need to keep you on this respirator for the remainder of your stay here, I’m afraid.”

 

“Great,” Bryce complained, “more confinement. How am I supposed to use the bathroom with this on?”

 

“It’s portable,” Dr. Duncan told him. “You can still get up for things like that. Though now that you’re eating less and sleeping more often, I think you’ll find that even though your bladder is very compressed, you won’t be going nearly as often as you might expect.”

 

Bryce gave a murmur to indicate he was happy to hear that. Then he fell asleep.

 

 

Edison stopped by later that afternoon.

 

“Good afternoon, doctor,” he said. “How is Bryce?”

 

“Bryce is sleeping,” Dr. Duncan told him. “He was in respiratory distress earlier due to lung compression.”

 

“Is he okay?” Edison asked in alarm.

 

“He’s fine,” Dr. Duncan assured the reporter. “He’s on a respirator at the moment, so there won’t be any further incidents.”

 

Edison nodded. 

 

“You can sit with him if you wish,” Dr. Duncan said.

 

Edison considered it, then shook his head. “It sounds to me like he needs sleep right now. I’ll come by later when he’s awake.”

 

Dr. Duncan gave a brief nod. “Yes. That would be better.”


	16. Preemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Respiratory distress forces Dr. Duncan to perform an emergency c-section on Bryce.

Chapter Sixteen: Preemies

 

Bryce remained on the respirator for the next several weeks. He slept most of the time, exhausted from the constant pressure. 

 

Edison sat with him only when he was awake at first. But later on, he visited the sleeping teen and watched him with concern. Bryce was his best friend, co-worker, and the father (or was it mother?) of his child.

 

This last thing still amazed Edison. He wondered how they had generated an ova from Bryce’s cell. He wanted to ask Bryce, but Bryce was sleeping too often to give an answer.

 

Finally, one day after Bryce had dozed off again, Edison called Ovu-Vat.

 

“Ah, Mr. Carter,” the man on the screen said. “Tell me, how is Bryce Lynch doing?”

 

“If you followed up on your experiment, you’d know,” Edison said. “He’s in our medical level at the moment, under our doctor’s care. I wanted to ask you how you managed to impregnate him with just two male cells.”

 

“We have a few female ova,” the Ovu-vat doctor said. “When we want to create a gene-splice, we remove the genetic information from one of those and replace it with the DNA of the childbearing father.”

 

“How is that done?” Edison asked, intrigued.

 

“I’m afraid that’s a company secret, Mr. Carter,” the doctor said, disconnecting the call.

 

Edison was about to return to Bryce’s room when Dr. Duncan rushed by and leaned over his desk, pressing the view-phone button.

 

“Get the anaesthesiologist,” he said. “We need to do an emergency c-section!”

 

“What’s wrong,” Edison asked him.

 

“Bryce’s breathing is respirator only now,” Dr. Duncan said, an urgent tone in his voice. “We need to remove the gro-bag now or he’ll die.”

 

“What about the babies?” Edison asked.

 

“He’s in the seventh month of his pregnancy, Mr. Carter,” Dr. Duncan said. “They’ll be premature, but should survive in incubators.”

 

Edison took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He was worried for Bryce. Worried for the babies. Dr. Duncan had been reassuring, but he still found it hard to accept that Bryce was in distress. He didn’t want to lose his best friend, or his children.

 

Waiting outside the surgery, Edison paced. He stood in place and tapped his foot. He paced again. Worry was building up more and more.

 

He went to the doctor’s view-phone and called Control.

 

“Where are you?” Theora asked. 

 

“Dr. Duncan’s,” Edison replied. “They’re doing an emergency C-section. Bryce went into respiratory distress and the doctor said the respirator was the only reason he was still breathing.”

 

“Oh, my god,” Theora gasped.

 

“Theora, look up information on babies born at seven months,” Edison begged. “I need to know they’ll be all right.”

 

“Okay,” Theora said as she turned to her other screen, tapping out the info search on her keyboard.

 

A moment later, she turned back to Edison. “The babies will probably be on oxygen and need feeding tubes for a month or so.”

 

Edison nodded. “But they should be fine otherwise?”

 

“There are some concerns about medical problems down the road, but they will live.”

 

Dr. Duncan emerged from the surgery moments after Edison had disconnect the call.

 

“How are they?” Edison asked. “What are they?”

 

“A boy and a girl,” Dr. Duncan said. “We’ve placed the girl in an incubator. I’m afraid the boy was stillborn.” 

 

“No,” Edison whispered, sinking into a chair and putting his head in his hands. “Will my daughter be okay?”

 

“We have her on oxygen and a feeding tube,” Dr. Duncan said, echoing Theora’s earlier statement. “She should be ready to go home in a few weeks.”

 

“And Bryce?” Edison asked.

 

“He’s still sleeping, but he’s fine for the moment.”

 

Edison nodded. He was glad Bryce was still sleeping. It would give Edison time to accept the death of his son and figure out how to tell Bryce what had happened.


	17. Grief and Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce learns of the loss of his son and sees his daughter for the first time

Chapter Seventeen: Grief and Joy

 

Bryce opened his eyes the next afternoon and saw Edison sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“Edison?” he asked. “What happened?”

 

“They did an emergency c-section,” Edison told him. “You weren’t breathing without the respirator and they had to do it to save your life.”

 

Bryce looked down at his now-flat abdomen. It seemed strange to him for it to be that way after months of having a round, heavy belly.

 

“How are the twins?” he asked, worriedly.

 

Edison frowned. It was a look that Bryce did not like at all.

 

“Bryce,” he said, “it was a boy and a girl. Unfortunately, only the girl was alive.”

 

Bryce turned away.

 

“Get out,” he hissed, angrily. “Get out of here! Go! Leave me alone!” he was crying by this time. He didn’t care what the Academy had said about emotional behavior anymore. He had every right to cry now and was going to. He had lost his son. One of the two children he’d carried in his body thanks to those damned people at Ovu-vat.

 

Edison stood at the door, torn between trying to comfort Bryce and leaving him to grieve on his own for a while.

 

Eventually Bryce felt well enough to visit his daughter as she rested in her incubator.

 

“She’s so tiny,” he whispered.

 

“Dr. Duncan says she’ll get bigger over the next few weeks,” Edison said. “Then you’ll be able to hold her and take her home.”

 

“Where will she sleep?” Bryce asked. “I never got a chance to…”

 

“The nursery is already set up,” Edison told him.

 

“Two of everything I suppose?” Bryce asked, bitterly, not wanting the reminder of his lost son.

 

“No,” Edison shook his head. “We had ordered it, but we haven’t picked up the furniture yet. We’ll just get the one.”

 

“So, what’s your opinion on Ovu-vat’s experiment?” Edison asked.

 

“Ovu-vat can go to Hell,” Bryce replied. “It was Dr. Duncan who’s responsible for my daughter’s survival as well as my own. Ovu-vat is a complete and utter disgrace.”

 

“I agree,” Edison replied.

 

“The would’ve let all of us die,” Bryce raged. “Just to see the effects of a full-term pregnancy on a male body. I can’t believe I was stupid enough to trust them. If it hadn’t been for Dr. Duncan, my little Miracle would never have existed.”

 

“Miracle?” Edison asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yes, that’s her name,” Bryce told him. “Miracle Nadine Theora Lynch.”

 

“It’s a lovely name,” Edison told him. “Nadine?” 

 

“My grandmother’s name,” Bryce explained. 

 

Edison nodded, then looked at their child. 

 

“Hello, Miracle.”


End file.
